warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Riverpelt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Contests Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amberheart Speaks:My First Love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aquamarine1212 (Talk) 13:46, July 21, 2010 Contests Remember that art contests are alaways going on. Just use the templates i displayed and shade and color the template till it looks like daisy! (for this week) Thank you for entering the short stories contest! Just a few more till people can accatully vote on more than one story. :-) Thank you! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 14:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Last day to enter art contests for the week! Tommorow remember to vote on both contests. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 15:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Today (Sunday) remember to vote on both contests. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 03:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm glad you liked my story. Yours was amazing! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Follow your heart 20:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) New contests start today! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 14:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I got great new templates! Check them out on the templates page! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 18:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Hi Riverpelt, I know how to post with my siggy, but do I always have to copy the code and paste it to make my siggy appear? SpottedlionsChee... Hey, I made a poll on the main page, and I want everyone to vote. Here is the link (if ya need it) Warrior Contests Wiki [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… Charart, and you won! Hey, you won, so you get to choose the next theme for the art contest! Please do it sometime today, (monday) because i really want to enter! Hey, I was also wondering if you could do some charart for me. I was hoping you could do sprialstar as a leader with the new blanks. Just go to my talk page on warriors and the picture of sprialstar is right on the top! So, see ya later. Bye! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 17:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you want to do some charart for me, just go to my blog and go to Rainbowclan, then there is a list of cats i need. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 20:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hey, i'd like it if you could do Rainbowstripe for me. Here is the info: Name: Rainbowstripe Pelt Color: red,orange,yellow,green,blue,purple and pink stripes. Rank: warrior Eye Color: pink Gender: she-cat Thanks! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 02:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you do Jewelsparkle as well? Here is the info: Name: Jewelsparkle Gender: she-cat Rank: warrior Pelt Color: pink Markings: purple dots, purple ears, tail, and left foot, also on the ears,tail,and left foot there are pink dots. You know, opposite on them? Sorry if it is a bit confusing. Thanks! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) vote today! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 01:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You won! You won the art contest! Please choose the next cat as soon as possible. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 22:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) um, you decide what the next cat is. Remember? you won the last one! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 02:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) New Rule! You can enter anytime exept The 2nd and 4th Wendsday of each month now! So contests last longer! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 22:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Vote today! And the 8th and 22nd of Septemember are the next voting days! AquaBeware! I am weirder than you may think... 16:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Please awnser the new polls on the main page. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 00:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Share Wiki Hi there Riverpelt! I'm Nightfern, admin and bureaucrat of Warriors Share Wiki ! Some time ago, I saw your story Amberheart Speaks: My first love on Warriors Wiki, and I thought it was really good! I'm leader of Project:Create on Warriors Share- it's all about writing fanfiction. Would you like to join? By the way, did you make the chararts on your profile? Are they copyrighted? Thanks so much, Nightfern 04:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you please do the poll on the main page? Thank you! :) Aqua I'm Mint Tea 16:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, long time no see! Please please please enter this weeks contests, i've been the only one entering them....:( Please come back, we need everyone to stay active to keep this wiki alive! PLEASE invite any friends you have onto here, we need all the members we can get. If you have any ideas for the wiki, LET ME KNOW! We need more contests and content. - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 13:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Long Time No See! Hey everyone! Sure has been a while, huh? Well, let's get this wiki moving again! I've updated all the contests and they are ready for entries! So don't forget to enter in this weeks contests: Writing Contest: Write a story about if Squirrelflight had chosen Ashfur over Brambleclaw. Art Contest: Color in Tallstar. Scene Creator Contest: Create the scene where Tigerstar meets up with Scourge. Name Contest: Create a name for a calico kitty! Clan Symbol Contest: Create a symbol for a clan called Snowclan. '' Have a great day, and don't forget to enter! [[User:Aquamarine1212|''Aquamarine]]Curiosity Killed the Cat... 19:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC)